


Тень

by Kaellig



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Season 1, WTF Combat 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого лидера должна быть тень. У Беллами Блейка был Джон Мёрфи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень

У каждого лидера должна быть тень — тот особый человек, который имел бы право совершать непопулярные поступки и принимать спорные решения, навлекая на себя недовольство народа и тем самым обеляя имя самого лидера.  
Одним словом, у каждого лидера должен быть тот, кто будет пачкать руки вместо него.

Именно таким человеком был для Беллами Блейка Джон Мёрфи, пусть сам Беллами, возможно, и не подозревал об этом. Ему и не нужно было.   
Беллами играл в лидера, в избавителя, снявшего с них всех оковы правил и законов Ковчега, даровавшего им истинную свободу и право на такую жизнь, о которой мечтал каждый из них: жизнь без ограничений. Жизнь, в которой они больше никогда не будут названы преступниками, потому что больше нет тех рамок, которые можно было бы переступить.  
Беллами был немного идеалистом, но Джон не видел в этом ничего плохого. Именно для этого у Беллами был он сам.   
Джон следовал за Беллами тенью, ступая за ним шаг в шаг, рассыпая угрозы, принуждая, заставляя силой — и устанавливая новые рамки взамен снятых Беллами. «Да, — шептал он, крепко сжимая пальцами нежное горло, — ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь, но лишь до тех пор, пока ты исполняешь желания Беллами». «Да, — усмехался он, приставляя нож к боку и чуть прокалывая кончиком кожу, — ты свободен от любых правил и ограничений, кроме тех, которые установит для тебя Беллами». «Да, — тянул он, заламывая руку и наклоняясь к самому уху, — каждый из нас сам по себе, но все мы подчиняемся воле и решениями Беллами». И они слушали его. А Беллами шёл вперёд, не оглядываясь и ничего не слыша. 

— Я же сказал им, что они свободны, — пожаловался Беллами как-то ночью, — я же сказал им, что больше нет никаких правил. Но почему они продолжают смотреть на меня так, словно ждут моих указаний? Почему они не могут просто наслаждаться жизнью на Земле?  
— Потому что каждому из них нужна твёрдая рука, — ответил Джон, целуя его в плечо и прикусывая смуглую кожу. — Не только мне.  
— Предлагаешь мне выебать их всех? — усмехнулся Беллами, запуская ладонь в его волосы и рывком заставляя запрокинуть голову. Джон растянул тонкие губы в кривоватой ухмылке, послушно подставляя беззащитное горло.  
— Нет уж, они этого не заслужили.  
— А ты, значит, заслужил? — Беллами поцеловал его в шею под самой челюстью, затем толкнул в плечо, роняя на импровизированную постель и нависая сверху.  
«Я — заслужил», — мог бы сказать Джон, но Беллами не нужно знать, что именно делает его тень, когда он этого не видит. Поэтому вместо ответа он притянул Беллами к себе, целуя в губы и призывно раздвигая колени. Беллами не пришлось уговаривать дважды: подхватив Джона за бедра, он потянул его на себя. Чуть качнувшись, он вошёл сначала наполовину, затем, вторым толчком, на всю длину, и Джон хрипло застонал, выгибаясь и принимая его в себя — верная тень, готовая на всё ради своего господина.

У каждого лидера должна быть тень — тот особый человек, которого можно было бы скормить вместо себя разъярённой толпе, навесив на него все свои грехи и сняв с себя всю ответственность за его поступки. Тот, пожертвовав которым, можно смыть всю грязь с собственных рук.  
Именно таким человеком был для Беллами Блейка Джон Мёрфи, и если Беллами об этом не задумывался, то сам Джон знал это с самого начала.   
Но он был слишком хорошей тенью. Беллами просто не сможет без него, правда же?


End file.
